bleach y el pasado oculto
by yarumi.sanchezmontano
Summary: han pasado tres años desde que ichigo recupero sus poderes y rukia se convirtio en teniente, en eso aparece una muchacha que cambiara todo y vendra con un pasado atormentador y oscuro. y una nueva amenaza acechara a la sociedad de almas.
1. Chapter 1

Nuestra Historia Comienza en el Pasado De Una Niña del clan kuchiki.

En la academia de shinigamis, con la frente en alto la niña kuchiki rina es sacada de la academia una semana antes de la graduacion debido a que al perder a sus padres queda al cuidado del lider del clan, y al ser una familia de nobles ella debe estudiar con el mas sabio de la familia separandose de sus dos amigos los ahora capitan y teniente del decimo escuadron, osea el capitan hitsugaya y la teniente hinamori.

ella era una niña alegre, positiva y generosa, pero despues de que asesinaron a sus padres esa niña que conocian desaparecio.

sentada en su nueva casa y pensativa por lo que paso y que debe volverse mas fuerte, ella a su edad ya tenia una zanpakuto su nombre era glimmer era una de las mas poderosas de toda la sociedad de almas.

**miren esta el inroduccion de la historia despues publicare el capitulo 1, vendran nuevos personajes y mas pasados ocultos. ya se es muy cota pero mi imaginacion no se tiene que precionar sino voy a explotar y ustedes me tendran que rodar hasta la compu, bueno hasta el proximo capitulo bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

_capitulo 1_

_**el comienzo de todo**_

_**POV Normal.**_

en la ciudad de karakura se volvio un lugar tranquilo despues de la ultima batalla, kurosaki ichigo vigilaba las calles en busca de un hollow pero en eso siente un reiatsu muy potente, y el decidio buscar de donde provenia pero el rastro se desvanecio y por lo ocurrido decidio ir a la sociedad de almas para informar sobre lo sucedido y ver si sabian la causa.

en la sociedad de almas se dirigio a buscar rukia para decirle.

ichigo:-¡rukia!

rukia:- eh ichigo ¿que haces aqui?

ichigo:-tengo que decirte algo.

rukia:-si dime.

ichigo:-mira mientras vigilaba karakura senti un reiatsu muy anormal.

rukia:-en serio y viste de quien era?

ichigo:-no antes de que pudiera ver de quien era desaparecio.

rukia:- a bueno despues ire a investigar, pero por mientras vayamos a mi casa a decirle a nii-sama.

ichigo:-bueno vamos.

rukia y ichigo llegaron a la casa de rukia pero al entrar escucharon una voz que nunca habian oido.

rukia:-nii-sama que esta pasando?

rukia al preguntarle eso vio que habia alguien atras de byakuya.

byakuya:-veo que vienes con kurosaki, bueno te tengo que decir algo.

rukia:-que es nii-sama?

byakuya:-te presento a rina ella es del clan de los kuchiki.

la muchacha sale detras de byakuya y se presenta.

rina:-mucho gusto, mi nombre es kuchiki rina.

rukia:-a un gusto.

rina mostraba una fria actitud y su cabello en cola con dos pelos colgando y verde oscuro con un ojo verde y otro blanco.

rukia:-y el es kurosaki ichigo y es-.

rina:-si ya se de el, el es el shinigami sustituto que a salvado varias veces la sociedad de almas.

ichigo:-¿como sabes de mi?

rina:-como miembro del clan kuchiki me mantengo informada.

byakuya:-ella tiene un poder muy grande igual al tuyo, kurosaki.

ichigo:-¡¿QUE DICES?!

byakuya:-si ella tambien se puede hollowlificar.

rukia:-increible

byakuya:-rukia podrias mostrarle toda la sociedad de almas a rina.

rukia:- s-si nii-sama.

rukia y ichigo le enseñaron toda la sociedad de almas a rina.

ichigo:-no puedo creer que siendo una shinigami no conozcas la sociedad de almas.

rina:-no es que desde que me uni al clan kuchiki me han estado entrenando y vivi una temporada en el mundo real.

rukia:-porque estuviste entrenando?

rina:-para controlar mi poder, yo ingrese al clan kuchiki por haber salvado al un miembro cuando era una niña.

ichigo:-y que poder tienes?

rina:-mi madre antes de morir era una symphogear y ese poder se me heredo.

rukia:-y que es una symphogear?

rina:-Una poderosa armadura utilizada inicialmente para luchar,Se activan cuando el usuario utiliza una canción para armonizar con una reliquia.

rukia:-oh y como luchan?

rina:-las guerreras symphogear luchan mientras cantan, yo hago lo mismo mi papa y mi mama se conocieron cuando mi papa tuvo una mision en el mundo real y mi mama se aparecio enfrente de el.

ichigo:-y que paso con tu papa?

rina:- murio al tratar de defenderme.

rina:-yo en ese tiempo no habia entrado a la academia de shinigamis y no tenia zanpakuto.

rukia:-y tu madre como murio?

rina:-caantando la cancion del cisne.

ichigo:-que es la cancion del cisne?

rina:-Una canción interpretada por un usuario Symphogear que da rienda suelta a la potencia de la Symphogear en un ataque masivo. Sin embargo, incluso pequeñas cantidades de la discordia entre el usuario y su Symphogear causan graves daños al cuerpo del usuario. Para los usuarios de engranajes que dependen del Linker para aumentar sus tasas de sincronización, utilizandola es siempre fatal, mientras que un usuario con una velocidad de sincronización naturalmente alto puede soportar la canción, sino que requerirá hospitalización.

ichigo:-osea que al cantarla el usuario tiene posibilidades de morir o de quedar garvemente heridos.

rina:-si, despues de cantarla el usuario empieza a sangrar de la boca e ojos.

rukia:-debio ser deloroso.

ichigo:-bueno no hay que hablar de cosas tristes.

rukia:-tienes razon rina es nueva en el sereitei.

ichigo:-y tu zanpakuto como se llama?

rina:-glimmer es una zanpakuto de hielo y tierra.

pero antes de que siguieran hablando en la colina se vio que algo se habia estrellado, todos los escuadrones se dirigieron al lugar para ver que era.

ichigo:-que habra sido eso.

rukia:-sera mejor que vayamos a ver, rina quedate aqui.

ichigo y rukia se dirigieron a la colina.

**uhh que es lo que se habra estrellado, lo dejare en suspenso hasta el proximo capitulo pero en el proximo capitulo se veran las habilidades de la nueva shinigami que se una al grupo de bleach. ademas un encuentro entre toshiro y hinamori con rina pero no sabran si es esa niña que conocieron hace tiempo o solo es una coincidencia en la aparencia.**

**hasta el proximo capitulo, sigan mis historias por favor.**


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 2

demuestralo, el poder de la nueva shinigami.

Normal POV

todos se dirigieron a la colina, los escuadrones y ichigo con rukia

ichigo:-que habra pasado?

Rukia: -en pero debe ser algo que bueno puente tan atento, Ichigo

ichigo: - eh

al llegar habia una gran nube de tierra, todos esperaban a que se viera que era o quien era.

¿?¿?¿:- vaya hay mucho reiatsu aqui.

ichigo:-quien eres?

¿?¿:-ah, lo siento no me he presentado mi nombre es maria.

rukia:-que quieres?

maria:-solo quiero su reiatsu, por favor

ichigo:-y quien te crees para pedir nuestro reiatsu

maria:-bueno si no van a coperar no tengo mas opcion que...

en eso ella chasquea los dedos y unas cuerdas atraparon a todos

ichigo:-¡¿que son estas cuerdas?!

maria:- bueno son cuerdas especiales que absorben reiatsu y ni aun que seas muy poderoso no las podras, solo un usuario symphogear las puede romper.

Rukia: mar -maldita ...

maria:-bueno voy a en pensar contigo, por habladora.

en eso una luz rodeo a rukia y empezo a succionar su reiatsu, ella empezo a gritar de dolor.

ichigo: -¡PARA!

maria:-lo siento pero no voy a parar despues voy a buscar a symphogear que esta en la sociedad de almas, y la voy a vencer.

ichigo:-no puede ser vas tras...

maria: -no, Kuchiki rina

¿?:-bueno si quieres vencerme , ven a mi directamente.

maria: Cualquier tu eres?!

Rina: si nos volvemos a ver.

en eso rina corta las cuerdas.

maria:-bueno espero que no te hayas vuelto floja.

rina: -Ichigo.

ichigo: Eh?

Rina: -llevate un Rukia Lejos.

maria:-bueno no me importa que se la lleven, ya absorbi la mitad de su reiatsu.

en eso rina y maria empezaron a pelear y rina empezo a cantar gekkon no gen.

ichigo:-no entiendo nada.

byakuya:-yo te explicare, rina cuando estaba en el mundo real conocio a mas symphogear y se unio a ellas pero hubo algo que fallo y se volvieron enemigas.

ichigo:-pero por que quieren nuestro reiatsu?

byakuya:-es la razon porque la cual rina regreso.

ichigo:-y cual es esa razon?

Completo: -esa navaja nombrado Mas La tintura de lana.

ichigo:-bueno.

en eso maria cai rendida.

rina:-bueno ya vez que no me puedes ganar facilmente

maria:-maldita, regresare y te vencere

maria desaparecio y todos atonitos

ichigo:-rina, ¿estas bien?

rina:-no me lo preguntes a mi, rukia esta peor que yo.

ichigo: -¿como esto, Rukia?

rina: reparación -tratare do reiatsu.

ichigo:-¿puedes hacer eso?

rina:-si solo acuestala en el piso.

ichigo acosto a rukia y rina uso su tecnica de reparacion, en eso los capitanes se acercaron.

Ukitake: -rina-san, ¿Sabes Quien forma ella tu?

rina:-si, ella es una sirvienta de...

hitsugaya:-¿de quien?

rina:-de los creadores de las reliquias, dave y reina sama.

soi fong:-¿creadores de las reliquias?, que son esas.

rina:-si, la reliquia que traigo puesta la crearon ellos, y anteriormente ellos eran quincys que odiaban a los shinigamis asi que decidieron crear su propia revolucion y desarrollaron a las reliquias.

ichigo:-osea que sus intenciones son destruir a la sociedad de almas.

rina:-si, por eso regrese ellos empezaron a reclutar a todas las symphogear y eso me incluia pero no acepte y desde eso me quieren destruir.

ichigo:-pero rina, por que nuestro reiatsu?

rina:-ellos saben que si nos quitan el reiatsu nos volvemos mas debiles y ...

ichigo:- rina, en serio estas bien?

rina:-no en realidad ya no puedo ocultarlo.

ichigo:-ocultar que?

en eso rina levanta el brazo y quita la manga en eso se muestra una jeringa con veneno.

rina:-eso es lo unico que no pude detener que me inyectara esto.ç

ichigo:-rina, resiste.

rina se desmaya y es llevada al escuadron cuatro.

**oigan los que leen esta historia que parejas quieren pongan en los comentarios, sino no va a tener sentido la historia quiero su opinion.**


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 3

la saga de las reliquias

POV normal.

en el escuadron 4, ichigo esperaba con los demas capitanes, y en eso entro unohana.

ichigo:-¿como esta rukia y rina?

unohona:-rukia esta bien, pero rina aun esta un poco grave ya que el veneno logro llegar a sus venas y si no se hace algo va a llegar a su corazon.

ichigo:-pero ¿que era ese veneno?

unohana:-es un veneno controlador, se utiliza para forzar a las personas a obedecer.

ukitake:-¿y para que la querran?

hitsugaya:-no se pero si la llegan a controlar estamos perdidos

soi fong:-¿porque lo dices?

hitsugaya:-no viste ese poder es muy poderoso pero a la vez muy peligroso.

ichigo:-ah es cierto, ella me dijo que ellos la querian reclutar.

¿?:-si ellos no descansaran hasta reclutarla.

ichigo:-quien eres tu?

en eso la sombra empieza a avanzar y todos se ponen en posicion de lucha pero...

¿?:-oigan no soy una enemiga, yo soy de la nobleza mi nombre es karen kuchiki.

ichigo:-otra kuchiki?

karen:-si pareces retrasado para ser el supuesto shinigami sustituto, yo creo que en realidad eres un idiota, torpe.

ichigo:-que dijiste maldita.

rukia:-oigan calmense.

ichigo:-rukia que haces parada debes descansar

rukia:-estoy bien, pero rina-one-san..

karen:-no te preocupes, yo conozco a rina desde que llego al palacio kuchiki ella va estar bien.

shinji:-pero regresando al tema.

karen:-dave y reina-sama han cuidado a todas las symphogear incluyendome a mi y rina, el nos cuido cuando llegamos a el mundo real.

ichigo:-rina y tu en el mundo real?

karen:-si, rina y yo en el mundo real eramos unas cantantes pero abandonamos eso para regresar a la sociedad de almas.

rukia:-entonces ellos las apoyanron?

karen:-si, pero les pido que no dejen que se lleven a rina.

hitsugaya:-porque no quieres que se la lleven?

karen:-si llegasen a controlar a rina la sociedad de almas estaria perdida ya que ellos incertaron algo dentro del cuerpo de rina y es un poder incontrolable.

ukitake:-¿y cual es ese poder?

karen:-se llama modo angel, la persona que tiene ese poder se transforma en un angel pero solo sigue ordenes de sus sentimientos y lo que hizo el al insertarlo en su cuerpo fue controlarla y colocarla en su cuerpo de niña asi que supongo que con cuando se libere ese poder ella regresara a su cuerpo de niña por aproximadamente 5 minutos.

rose:-pero como se podria separar esas dos almas?

karen:-si lo supiera no me preocuparia, pero antes de poder saber sucedio esto.

ichigo:-entonces hay que impedir que se lleven a rina, no puedo creer que ese poder este en una niña.

pero antes de seguir hablando llega hanataro alarmado.

hanataro:-¡hay problemas, capitana unohana!

unohana:-¿que psao hantaro san?

hanataro:-¡es rina no pudimos impedir que el veneno llegara a su corazon y esta colapsando!

karen:-dejenme esto a mi.

ichigo:-¡¿que vas a hacer!?

karen:-ya veras

en eso la chica de pelo morado y corto que le llega por debajo del hombro y ojos morados, se sienta junto a rina.

karen:-aguanta rina solo sentiras un poco de dolor.

ella invoca un campo que hace que rina de un grito de dolor.

ichigo:-rina...

**oigan yo se que no les gusta mi historia pero al menos pongan que parejas de bleach les gusta y ya pero publiquen.**


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 4

POV normal

despues de que el veneno despareciera del cuerpo de rina y ella ya conciente se pusieron a hablar.

ichigo:-rina, ¿como te sientes?

rina:-bien.

rukia:-pero aun hay que estar alerta.

karen:-si porque ichigo es demasiado distraido y lo atacarian facilmente

ichigo:-maldita...

rina:-dejen sus diferencias para al rato, ahora hay que ver como derrotarlos.

rukia:-tienes razon one-sama

rina:-hay que ponerse a entrenar y mas por karen

karen:-¿que intentas decir, que no tengo condicion fisica?

rina:-si.

karen:-(justo en el centro)

rukia y ichigo:-¡que cruel!

y entonces rina se levanta y se pone su ropa de shinigami y se van a entrenar, y mientras los capitanes estan en una reunion hablando de lo que van a hacer.

yamamoto:-bueno ahora se va a decidir que se va a hacer con la shinigami kuchiki rina.

unohana:-¿pero que piensa hacer con ella?

byakuya:-no me importa que hagan con ella.

ukitake:-no seas a si kuchiki ella es tu hermana menor.

yamamoto:-dejen de hablar, ella va hacer llevada junto con karen kuchiki al 12 escuadron para hacerles estudios sobre el poder que me contaron que tiene y asi acaba la reunion.

kyoraku:-ehh, kuchiki eres malo con tus hermanas

kensei:-dejenlo

rojuru:-bueno que le haremos a su actitud fria

**mas tarde...**

rukia:-ichigo te tienes que mover mejor

ichigo:-lo se, lo se.

karen:-yo aun no logro moverme rapido como rina(sollozando)

rina:-callate

byakuya:-rina..

rina:-¿que paso, capitan?

byakuya:-tu y karen deben de ir al 12 escuadron

karen:-o-ok

rina:-nos vemos despues

byakuya:-ichigo, rukia vengan conmigo

ichigo:-s-si

ichigo y rukia lo siguieron hasta un cuarto y cuando entraron estaban todos esperandolos.

renji:-al fin llegan, ichigo

ichigo:-renji, todos ¿que hacen aqui?

ukitake:-kurosaki-san lo que te diremos no se como decirlo

ichigo:-¿que paso es algo malo?

hitsugaya:-lo que pasa es que si el capitan comandante considera a rina peligrosa la destruiria junto a esos creadores de reliquias

ichigo:-¡que dices eso no puede ser, rina no es peligrosa para sociedad de almas!

rukia:-si rina-sama no haria algo malo

renji:-ese no es el caso ya que si la llegan a controlarla como dijimos estamos perdidos

ichigo:-tienes razon pero, rina no la a pasado bien en su infancia

shinji:-que quieres decir, ichigo?

ichigo:-rina me dijo que cuando era niña vio como mataron a sus padres y entiendo porque es demasiado fria

renji:-eh? eso no lo sabia, eso es verdad capitan?

byakuya asintio

pero antes de seguir se escullo un estruendo pero se percatan de que lleva rato que salia humo del 12 escuadron

ichigo:-rina y karen estan en el 12 escuadron

todos se dirigieron al 12 escuadron en busca de rina y karen pero...encontraron a karen tirada en el piso con dos apuñaladas pero conciente pero a rina no se le veia

maria:-vaya nos volvemos a ver, shinigamis

ichigo:-maldita, ¿¡donde esta rina!?

y cuando se quita la nube de polvo, rina esta inconciente en los brazos de maria y sangrando

ichigo:-¡RINA!

rina abrio por un instante los ojos y dijo

rina:-ichigo no dejes que te destruyan, lo siento...

y sus mejillas se llenaron de lagrimas y se desmayo de nuevo

ichigo:-rina...

hitsugaya:-ichigo no es tiempo de pensar(dijo mientras saca su zanpakato)

rukia:-baila, sode no shirayuki

rukia:-tsugi no mai, hakuren.

maria:-ni con eso me detendran

maria esquivo el ataque de rukia y cuando vieron habia desaparecido con rina y karen

ichigo:-¡MALDITA SEA!

**uhh si lo se la saga esta corta pero los capitulos finales son hasta el 15 asi que vamos a ver que pasa, hasta la proxima**


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 5

¡no me rendire!

POV normal

todos los capitanes hicieron una reunion de emergencia y ichigo estaba con ellos

yamamoto:-entiendo la situacion, no tardaran en atacar otra vez

unohana:-pero para hacer que libere su poder ella debe de estar en buen estado y cuando se la llevaron estaba herida

mayuri:-si pero descubri algo interesante en los recuerdo de kuchiki rina, ella al estar en el mundo real fue ayudada por ellos y la convirtieron una cantante por lo tanto hay posibilidades de que ella nos traicione.

ichigo:-no creo que lo haga, ella no traicionaria el lugar donde vivieron sus padres

mayuri:-bueno el caso es que descubri que ellos hicieron que formaran un grupo de cantantes y cuando cantaban absorbia su reiatsu

en eso mayuri les muestra las grabaciones del grupo y se ve a rina como la lider.

mayuri:-si pueden ver las chicas empiezan a emitir un brillo ese brillo es porque les esta absorbien el reiatsu sin que lo sepan

ukitake:-pero se ve como si fueran las luces.

soi fong:-pero hay se ven cansadas

mayuri:-cuando se absorbe mucho reiatsu es obvio que se sientan debiles

ichigo:-increible...

byakuya:-a rina le encantaba cantar, y su belleza es un orgullo para el clan kuchiki

yamamoto:-entonces se ha vecina la batalla por la sociedad de almas, vayanse preparando, y con eso concluye la reunion

todos salieron, pero ichigo no queria esperar

ichigo:-rukia, yo regresare al mundo real, te veo luego

rukia:-espera, vas a ir a rescatar a rina

ichigo:-me conoces muy bien, nos vemos

ichigo se fue directo a la casa de urahara y al llegar se encontro con todos esperandolo

inoue:-buenas tardes, kurosaki-kun

ishida:-te tardaste, kurosaki

ichigo:-todos que hacen aqui?

ishida:-urahara-san nos conto todo lo que paso y sobre kuchiki rina, kuchiki karen

inoue:-si y sabiendo como eres vas a ir a rescatarla como hicieron conmigo

chad:-ichigo..

ichigo:-si, pero no se donde se encuentra?

urahara:-yo se donde se encuentra rina-chan

ichigo:-urahara-san donde se encuentra rina?

urahara:-ella esta en hueco mundo

ichigo:-y porque estan ahi?

urahara:-es el ultimo lugar donde los buscarian, rina-chan esta en el castillo de rosas segun lo que investigue su poder va a tardar 3 dias en despertar asi que, kurosaki-san tienes muy poco tiempo

ichigo:-lo entiendo, andando

inoue:-si yo quiero conocer a rina chan y karen chan.

**mientras tanto en el escuadron 10 el capitan hitsugaya y la teniente del 5 escuadron hinamori hablaban**

hinamori:-shiro chan no puede ser entonces ella es..

hitsugaya:-si es muy posible hay muchas coinciedencias

hinamori:-me alegro podremos estar con ella de nuevo..

**y aqui termina el capitulo, bye son la 1:00 am y sigo escribiendo**


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 6

POV normal

ichigo y los demas estaban listos para partir a hueco mundo cuando...

renji:-se iban a ir sin nosotros

ichigo:-renji, rukia

rukia:-bueno vayamos

ichigo:-si

urahara abrio el portal a hueco mundo, pero antes les dijo.

urahara:-kurosaki-san antes de que se vayan les tengo que decir algo

ichigo:-que es?

urahara:-cuando hayan encontrado el castillo de rosas busquen primero a karen

ichigo:-vale

**mientras en el seireitei, los capitanes tenian una reunion**

yamamoto:-bueno cuantos dias predijo urahara kisuke en que va a despertar ese poder

unohana:-en tres dias aproximadamente

ukitake:-pero es imposible es muy poco tiempo

hitsugaya:-no podemos prepararnos para ese tiempo

yamamoto:-si se puede pero al iniciar la batalla por la sociedad de almas, se vera la opcion de matar a la shinigami

unohana:-sengun urahara kisuke, el cuerpo de rina va a ser tomado por otra alma asi que solo rina puede detener eso, por lo cual hay que tratar de despertar su otro poder interno

yamamoto:-que quieres decir?

unohana:-que ellos tratan de sellar a rina por lo tanto se tiene que mandar a hueco mundo a alguien para que cambie las coordenadas

ukitake:-pero a quien se mandaria?

byakuya:-no hay problema mande a mi teniente con kurosaki ichigo a hueco mundo

yamamoto:-vayanse preparando se avecina la batalla y con esto cloncuye la reunion

**mientras ichigo y los demas ya estan en hueco mundo**

ichigo:-rina vamos a rescatarte

inuoe:-si kurosaki-kun

ishida:-vamos, kurosaki

ellos al llegar a hueco mundo empezaron caminar por la ruta donde les indico urahara, cuando se encontraron con...

nel:-itzicoooo!

ichigo:-nel, que pasa?

nel:-hueco mundo esta siendo controlado por unos tios malos

ichigo:-si lo se por eso venimos

nel:-adonde van?

ichigo:-a rescatar a una amiga

nel:-dejeme acompañarlos no quiero estar sola, si ichigo?

ichigo:-bien, oye y los otros que te acompañanaban?

nel:-los capturaron ellos

ichigo:-bueno vamos, nel

**mientras en el castillo de rosas**

dave:-bueno ya esta en la capsula solo falta poco

reina:-si querido

mientras karen esta en un calabozo bien adornado y nada sombrio

karen:-(rina lo siento)

alice:-no pongas esa cara y come por favor

karen:-alice, no gracias

alice:-recuerda_, poniiteeru(yurashi nagara)kaze no naka_

karen:-alice porque sigues a dave?

alice:-le debo mucho y el me a cuidado desde niña

karen:-pero no te duele lo que le esta haciendo a rina?

alice:-te digo la verdad, si me duele pero no puedo decir nada

karen:-pero-

alice:-lo siento, con permiso

alice se alejo del calabozo dejando a karen sola, mientras con ichigo.

ichigo:-como cunto falta para que llegemos, ishida?

ishida:-no tanto

ichigo:-bueno, vamos

**uhh que emocion falta poco para el final**


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 7

POV normal

ichigo y los demas se acercaban cada vez mas al castillo, pero ellos no sabian que dave ya les tenia una trampa.

ichigo:-no ha pasado nada en todo este lacso

ishida:-no bajemos la guardia

pero en eso aparecen en un cuarto y unas sombras se muestran

ichigo:-¿¡quienes son?!

maria:-nos volvemos a ver shiinigamis y cuatro ojos

ishida:-estupida

maria:-ah a quien crees que le dices estupida, cuatro ojos

alice:-por favor calmense los dos

yukoo:-solo acabemos con esto

samantha:-siiii

ichigo y los demas esperaban el momento de atacar cuando sin darse cuenta un rayo salio disparado pero un muro de hielo paro el rayo

ichigo:-no puede ser...

hitsugaya:-oye, ichigo

ichigo:-toshiro, todos que hacen aqui?

soi fong:-estupido, fue una orden del capitan comandante venir a salvar a kuchiki

ichigo:-el viejo los mando

ishida:-kurosaki dejemoselos a ellos vamos a donde tienen a rina

ichigo:-si entiendo

ichigo,ishida, inoue, chad, renji y rukia siguieron su camino dejando que los capitanes se ocuparan

kenpachi:-bueno espero no ser defraudado por ti niñita

yukoo:-no lo estaras

samantha:-oigan porque me toco con el niño, son injustas lo matare con solo tocarlo

hitsugaya:-maldita yo tampoco soy el unico que se parece a un niño tu estas peor

soi fong:-parece ser que me toca contigo

alice:-si sere cuidadosa contigo

byakuya:-asi que tu eres mi oponente

maria:-si no perdere

todos empezaron sus respectivas peleas mientras ichigo y los demas se acercaban cada vez mas a rina

ichigo:-ishida cuanto falta?

ishida:-es la puerta del final

**uhh ya llegaron por rina, yeahh!**


	9. Chapter 9

como te conoci.

POV toshiro

cuando te conoci senti que eras diferente a los otros niños de la aldea, tu actitud era alegre y positiva.

todo empezo cuando estaba caminando con hinamori y entonces una niña que venia de frente de nosotros se tropezo y asi...

hinamori:-oye estas bien?

¿?:-si estoy bien

toshiro:-que estupida

hinamori:-shiro chan no digas eso se cayo por accidente, te puedes levantar?

¿?:-si

al levantarse se ve a una niña con una coleta y pelo color verde, con ojos verdes brillantes y sonriendonos

¿?:-gracias, mi nombre es kuchiki rina es un gusto conocerlos

hinamori:-espera eres de el clan kuchiki una de las familias mas nobles

rina:-si

toshiro:-porque una niña como tu esta en esa familia

hinamori:-mi nombre es momo hinamori y el de el es hitsugaya toshiro, un gusto conocerte

desde esa vez nos juntabamos mas ella nos llevaba comida o despues dulces, pero despues de que hinamori se convirtio en shinigami rina y yo nos veiamos mas pero en ese tiempo era un niño, hasta llege a sentir algo por ella ya que su sonrisa no deja de brillar tanto que los niños de la aldea la molestaban

niño 1:oye niña dame todo lo que traigas

toshiro:-eh?

rina:-pero no es para ti

niño 2:-pues te lo tendremos que quitar a la fuerza

rina:-paren!

toshiro:-oigan dejenla en paz

niño 1:-no es el corran

niño 2:-lo sentimos no sabiamos que se juntaba contigo

rina:-shiro gracias

toshiro:-en vez de disculparte dederias de aprender a defenderte no voy a estar todo el tiempo ayudandote

rina:-bueno pero me da cosa lastiamr a alguien

en eso toshiro le da un golpe en la cabeza

rina:-oye shiro porque me golpeas

toshiro:-por tonta

despues de que rangiku le dijera a toshiro que debia ser shinigamis y se metio en la escuela de shinigamis

rina:-¡SHIRO!

toshiro:-rina que haces aqui?

rina:-a que viene la pregunta es obvio que tambien voy a ir la academia de shinigamis

toshiro:-pero pense que no querias?

rina:-si pero mama dijo que ahora tengo reiatsu y es mejor controlarlo

toshiro:-y en que clase te toco?

rina:-en la 2, y a ti?

toshiro:-en la clase avanzada

rina:-eso significa que casi no nos veremos

toshiro:-mejor para mi

rina:-eres malo

despues de un tiempo, una semana antes rina perdio a sus padres y le habian dicho que la sacarian de la academia, ella sabia que no veria a shiro ni a hinamori por lo cual le dejo una carta a toshiro

toshiro:-donde se abra metido esta?

en eso ve una carta que esta destinada para el la abre e empiza a leer...

"_querido shiro._

_lo siento pero ya no podemos ser amigos me tengo que ir y no se si regrese asi que cuando leas esto yo ya estare lejos, por lo tanto olvidenme tu y hinamori, porfavor olvidenme, nunca tuve unos amigos como ustedes pero en el interior lloro por irme pero es lo mejor, shiro protege a hinamori yo se que algun dia llegara a ser un gran capitan, cuidense._

_adios, shiro, hinamori"_

toshiro:-rina debe ser una broma, no no es una broma pero siempre haz sido una tonta muy positiva, adios para siempre rina.


	10. Chapter 10

capitulo 8

el inicio de todo

POV normal

ichigo y los demas habian llegado al calabozo donde estaba karen.

ichigo:-¡karen!

karen:ichigo que haces aqui, vete rapido

ichigo:-ven por ti y rina

karen:-es muy tarde, rina debe estar pasando por la ultima fase

ichigo:-no es cierto aun podemos rescatarlar

rukia:-ichigo tiene razon ahora vamos

karen:-si

ichigo ya al a ver liberado a karen se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaba retenida rina pero al llegar

dave:-llegaron tarde

dave y reina ya habian logrado que rina tomara la forma angel

ichigo:-maldita sea...

dave:-bueno shinigami sustituto si quieres pelear lo conseguiras pero no aqui sino en la ciudad de karakura

ichigo:-que!

en eso toda la habitacion se distorciona y aparecen en la ciudad de karakura

dave:- el mejor lugar para una batalla

urahara:-si verdad?

ichigo:-urahara-san que haces aqui?

urahara:-tenia previsto que la batalla iba a ser aqui asi que reutilize los pilares de la batalla con aizen y reemplaze la ciudad

dave:-bueno no me molesta es lo mismo

reina:-lo siento rina

dave:-no te tienes que disculpar con ella

en eso aparecen los capitanes.

dave:-pense que estaban retenidos por mis esclavas

soi fong:-no es nuestra culpa ellas desaparecieron

dave:-porque huyeron?

alice:-lo sentimos, dave-sama

dave:-eso no importa, ahora hagan lo posible para que no se acerquen a rina

todas:-si

yamamoto:-todos luchen y no pierdan, kurosaki ichigo tu debes liberar a kuchiki rina a toda costa.

ichigo:-vale eso no sera problema

dave:-ja salvarla? no puedes salvarla porque su alma cambio y la persona que esta en este cuerpo no es rina sino alguien que solo me obedece a mi

ichigo:-¡que!

dave:-si ahora vean a al ser mas poderoso

en eso la capsula donde esta rina explota y de ella sale rina con un vestido con olanes y unas alas blancas como la nieve y su pelo es claro, sus ojos se vuelven rojos

dave:-su nombre es shining, me gustaria ver como rescatas a rina

ichigo:-maldito

rukia:-one-sama

shining:-umm esos son mis oponentes interesante

yamamoto:-quien eres?

shining:-soy la otra alma de kuchiki rina, siempre e estado con ella pero es el momento en el que yo cumpla el deseo de dave-sama

en eso las otras symphogear empiezan a atacar a los capitanes y ichigo empieza a peleear con dave

matsumoto:-vaya ti pelearas conmigo

alice:-si

hinamori:-shiro-chan porfavor rescata a rina

hitsugaya:-si ya que ella es...

samantha:-rescatarla no podran solo los matare a los dos por haberme retado

soi fong:-te voy a matar

yukoo:-si como si pudieras

byakuya:-tu otra vez

maria:-te sorprendi?

byakuya:-ni en lo mas minimo

todos empiezan a pelear mientras ichigo piensa como sacar a rina de su trance

**bueno ya viene el final de esta saga y sigan leyendo que la proxima saga es la del libro maldito, hasta la proxima lo0s amos**


	11. Chapter 11

capitulo 11

la verdad de todo

POV normal

todos seguian en sus respectivas luchas.

ichigo:-maldita sea...

dave:-que pasa, no puedes golpearme, o sera que estas viendo la manera de salvar a rina

ichigo:-maldito...

dave:-bueno no importa lo que hagan no la sacaran

karen:-ichigo, ven

ichigo y karen se alejan.

ichigo:-que pasa,karen?

karen:-ichigo tengo un plan, rina me enseño un tipo de conjuro de separacion

ichigo:-separacion?

karen:-si separacion de almas, si uso ese conjuro puedo sacar el alma de shining del cuerpo de rina pero ella tomaria su cuerpo propio

ichigo:-entiendo hazlo karen

karen:-tu distrailo mientras voy preparando el conjuro y cuando este listo tu me ayudaras a hacercarme a shining

ichigo:-entiendo

ichigo va y distrae a dave haciendolo pensar que es solo una pelea

karen:-dos rayos de luz, se se paran con las sombras para obtener su poder y reinar en la luz, separacion de almas

en eso ishida empieza a pelear con dave y ichigo se aleja para ayudar a karen.

ichiigo:-pero como la vas a mantener quieta?

karen:-Hadou 61 - Rukujyoukourou

en eso shining es atrapada.

shining:-¡QUE!

karen:-separence individuos se desataran las cadenas unidas, rotas son libres y se parados con el manto de la luz.

en eso shining se empieza a retorcer y en eso se empieza a ver la figura de rina en la misma posicion que la de shining.

ichigo:-rina.

rina:-ichigo

en eso rina es separada de shining completamente y rina se levanta y se dirige con ichigo

ichigo:-rina estas bien?

rina:-si solo fue estresante pensar que karen logro hacer ese conjuro

karen:-rina eres mala(sollozando)

shining:-es imposible

rina:-no es imposible y si quieres destruir la socieda de almas primero me tendras que vencer

dave:-maldita...

reyna:-rina...

rina:-bankai

en eso una gran nube de reiatsu envuelve a rina y en eso rina aparece con el pelo blanco y un kimono verde largo y unas alas blancas como la nieve

rina:-hiikari no glimmer

ichigo:-increible...

karen:-te habias tardado en usar tu bankai

rina:-callate

en eso hinamori see acerca

hinamori:-u-um

rina:-que paso?

hinamori:-rina-chan que bueno que regresaste te extrañe

rina:-porque lo dices?

hinamori:-no te acuerdas de mi?

rina:-si lo se, momo-chan

hinamori:-porque te fuiste?

rina:-despues les explicare todo pero ahora...

dave:-si se deben de fijar en mi

ichigo:-que tipo mas molesto

rukia:-ichigo, cuidado ya que es muy fuerte

ichigo:-si lo se, no te metas en esto

rukia:-porque?

ichigo:-porque si te mueres no te lo perdonare

rukia:-(sonrojada)idiota

en eso ichigo utiliza su bankai.

ichigo:-rina vamos

rina:-si

ichigo empieza a pelear con dave el trata de golpearlo pero dave lo esquiva y le da un golpe en la panza y ichigo sale disparado a contra de un edificio pero en eso reacciona y ve que dave va para darle otro golpe pero lo detiene.

ichigo:-lento

dave:-mira quien lo dice.

**bueno ya al menos sabemos mas y si lo se son cortos pero es falta de tiempo, pero ahora un adelanto de la saga del libro maldito:**

_inuoe:-kurosaki-kun tu...me gustas_

_ichigo:-que?_

_..._

_rina:-ichigo cuales son tus sentimientos por rukia?_

_ichigo:-lo que siento por rukia es..._

_..._

_hinamori:-rina-chan te gusta shiro-chan_

_rina:-(sonrojada) ehh... bueno te lo dire no mas secretos, lo que siento por shiro es..._

**bueno que emocionante va a estar la historia**

**rina:-si mas romantica pero yarumi es tu culpa**

**yarumi:-rina de todos modos es mi historia asi que no puedes hacer nada, muajajaja**

**rina:-pareces una maniatica**

**yarumi:-siempre lo he sido**

**yarumi:-bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

capitulo 12

el final se acerca

POV normal

todos seguian en sus respectivas batallas pero(**yo nada mas me centrare en la batalla de ichigo por que me da flojera escribir las demas que floja)**ichigo seguia peleando con dave pero al intentar golpearlo en la panza este lo esquivo y le lanzo un rayo que lo estrello contra un edificio, mientras rina estaba peleando contra shining

"bueno quien ataca primero?-dice shining con tono sarcastico-"bueno sino vas a atacar creo que lo hare yo"

en eso shining lanza un rayo pero rina lo detiene con un escudo de hielo, pero al darse cuenta shining estaba atras de ella y la golpeo con una patada que la lanzo lejos pero ella logro pararse antes de chocarse contra un edificio, en eso ella decide lanzarle un rayo combinado y al lanzarselo logra paralizarla y aprovecha para tratar de atravesarla con su zanpakuto pero rina se paraliza por el reiatsu que empiza a emitir shining y se desconsentra lo que provoca que shing la deje con una herida no tan grave pero tampoco leve y hace que desangre.

"shining que ganas ayudando a dave?"-dice rina cubriendose la herida

"no gano nada pero lo hago por la lealtad que le tengo"-dice shining-"y no voy a oir a una traidora"

"si pero no ves que haces daño a gente inocente"-dice rina con desesperacion-"si quieres matar a alguien matame ami y no a otros"

"si tu lo dices"-dice shing preparandose para atacar

"bueno ya no tengo nada mas que hacer,hinamori y shiro de seguro no me predonaran por haberlos abandonado"-penso rina

en eso rina se abrio decidida a acabar con esto y dejarselo a ichigo ya que aun que lleve muy poco conociendolo le agarro confianza,shining agarro su espada y a toda velocidad se fue acercando pero hinamori observa aterrada la escena con lagrimas cayendo de su cara y con ganas de hacer algo pero sabia que ella no podia parar esa velocidad, rina fue cerrando sus ojos recordando toda su vida. pero una sombra se interpuso en el paso de shinng deteniendo su espada antes de que llegara a rina.

"eres tonta-dice la sombra-"no puedo creer que no hayas cambiado en los ultimos 50 años que no te vi"

"shiro...pero es mejor que yo muera!"dice rina

"no es cierto idiota"-dice toshiro-"lo mejor es que lo enfrentes-"y si piensas que yo y hinamori no te vamos a perdonar,hate esta pregunta,¿sino te hubiera perdonado no hubira detenido que te mataran?"

rina siente lo que le dice toshiro y decide enfrentar de nuevo a shining.

"por cierto no estabas peleando con samantha-dice rina confundida

"esa niña no duro nada pero no la mate ya que ella suplicaba que no la matara"-dice toshiro sin mirarla a los ojos-"solo esta mal herida"

rina decide dejar a toshiro peleando con shining para ir a buscar a samantha, se aleja y la encuentra llorando junto a un edificio escondida de la batalla.

"samntha ¿estas bien?"-dice rina

"como crees que lo voy a estar si descubri que dave-sama me iba a dejar morir"-dice samntha llorando-"tenias razon rina-chan si tan solo te hubiera hecho caso..."

"pero aun tienes una oportunidad pero necesito que convensas a las otras y se podran ir a vivir al sereitei como almas"-dice rina convenciendola

"si lo hare pero tu regresa y derrota a shining"-dice samantha limpiandose las lagrimas

rina se separa de samantha y regresa donde shining mientras toshiro pelea con ella , y rina solo espera el momento preciso para volver a la pelea, en eso toshiro es noqueado y rina vueve a pelear con shining,mientras con ichigo el trataba de golpear a dave pero este lo esquivaba al punto en que se aburrio y decidio terminar con el pero ichigo con suerte lo pudo detener con un getsuga tensho, lo peor es que dave habia llegado a poder utilizar todo su poder volviendose mas fuerte.

continuara...

**bueno ya se acerca el final y eh visto que ahora tendremos a alguien mas cooperando en la historia mi mejor amiga y asistente personal, su nombre es cinthia pero dije que no diria mas sobre ella mas que su nombre pero hasta la proxima y lo siento pero nada mas subire un capitulo que lo disfruten**


	13. Chapter 13

capitulo 13

mis sentimientos estan descontrolados

POV normal

la pelea seguia pero rina presentia que no iba a poder mas y decidio sacar su mascara que era cerrada y nada mas se le veian los ojos no tenia boca y en las puntas eran puntiagudas, la mascara tenia lineas verdes a los lados. Ichigo logro ver esa mascara y solo se quedo perplejo al verla.

"veo que al fin la viste"-dice dave sin quitarle la vista a rina-"es fascinante su poder de hollow"

ichigo lo voltea a ver a dave y decide que es mejor dejar eso a rina y le trata de dar otra patada y lo logra pero cuando ve dave esta ileso.

mientras rina con shining, ellas solo trataban de golpearse la una a la otra pero rina ya estaba decidida a matar a shining.

"aun que lo intentes no me vas a d-"dice shining pero por distraerse, rina le entierra su zanpakuto

"lo siento shining pero es la unica manera de que te des cuenta "-dice rina sin levantar la mirada

"ya veo, tu zanpakuto me esta transmitiendo todo lo que viviste, lo siento pero"-dice shining con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos-"pero la lealtad que le tengo a dave-sama por haberme creado."

rina saca su zanpakuto de shinig y se aleja, en eso dave demasiado conmocionado sujeta a shining y ve como su cuerpo va desapareciendo

"gracias dave-sama por haberme creado"-dice shining dando su ultimo suspiro

"maldita, como le pudiste hacer esto, te matare o peor te sumergire en la oscuridad"-dice dave gritando

rina intenta atacarlo pero dave le lanza una esfera que cuando la toca ella cae disparada en una bola oscura y solo se puede ver su cuerpo inconsciente, ichigo intenta tambien atacarlo pero termina igual.

"! ichigo¡"-dice rukia desesperada.

"es inutil, ellos no te oiran"-dice dave furioso.

en eso karen se acerca con las demas symphogear dispuestas a luchar contra dave por su propia libertad.

"dave-sama es verdad que nos ibas a dejar morir?-dice maria

"si ustedes ya no me servian para nada"-dice dave

"ven el nada mas nos estaba utilizando y nunca nos a querido"-dice samantha enojada

ahora nos trasladamos con rina hundiendose en la oscuridad, en eso abre sus ojos.

"¿donde estoy?,si es cierto dave me mando a la desesperacion, pero no voy a ceder prefiero no ceder a hacer daño a mis amigos"-dice rina con tono tranquilo.

solo se ve a rina con un vestido blanco y su pelo suelto pero en eso la oscuridad se vuelve luz y una figura aparece enfrente de ella, y ella sorprendida ya que reconoce la figura y le salen lagrimas.

"¡MAMA!"-dice rina sorprendida.

"hija, que bueno verte a pasado mucho tiempo"-dice la mujer con cabellos verdes claros.

mientras con karen, ellas y las otras symphogear trataban de golpearlo pero las esquiva y agarra a maria del pie y la lanza contra el suelo dejandola inconsciente.

"maria"-dice karen molesta.

los capitanes solo observan hasta que soi fong dice.

"capitan comandante,nosotros tambien debemos lu-"-dice soi fong pero es interrumpida.

"no la unica persona que puede luchar son ellas pero al menos debemos ayudar a esos dos"-dice señalando donde estan rina y ichigo.

pero con rina, ella queda sorprendida al comentario de su madre y solo se queda mirando sus manos y se decide.

"bueno hija si quieres ayudar a tus amigos tienes que dar uno de tus poderea, ¿cuales daras el de shinigami o symphogeaer?"- dice la mujer esperando una respuesta.

"el poder que voy a dar es..."-dice rina diciendo su respuesta

en eso los capitanes notan que rina esta liberando demasiado reiatsu y la esfera donde esta se rompe pero la de ichigo se ilumina, con ichigo el confundido porque no sabe que pasa pero de repente rina aparece en frente de el con su bankai.

"hola ichigo, que bueno que despertaste"-dice rina con una sonrisa

"¿que esta pasando, rina?"-dice ichigo aun confundido

"ichigo te dare un poder para que puedas acabar con dave"-dice rina feliz

"cual poder?"-dice ichigo

"mi poder de symphogear"-dice rina

"pero rina..."-dice ichigo

"no aceptalos me han atormentado todos estos años"-dice rina

rina se los entrega pero le advierte que volvera a perder sus poderes de shinigami.

"ten ichigo, mi ultima cancion del cisne."-dice rina

rina y ichigo son rodeados de con una gran nube de reiatsu, y todos observan como ellos se presentan cubiertos con una capa cada uno.

"veo que lograron escapar de mi prision"-dice dave sin sorpresa

en eso las capas se desvanecen y los dos tienen su bankai pero su reiatsu es demasiado alto,tanto que ni siquiera dave lo soporta.

"¡¿porque su reiatsu es demasiado alto?!"-dice dave sorprendido

no le responden y en eso dave les lanza un rayo pero no reciben ni un daño, en eso ichigo lo empuja a el suelo y dave trata de safarse pero ichigo es ahora mas fuerte que el y rina decide atacar a reina pero de una sola apuñalada reina cae derrotada y la mira y le dice.

"sabes nunca me gusto pelear pero ahora me siento mejor, gracias"-dice reina con lagrimas mientras es sujetada por rina

"siempre tan timida como siempre"-dice rina llorando

reina va desapareciendo poco a poco con una sonrisa, pero dave nota esto y decide ir contra rina y lo logra ya que rina no se da cuenta y la apuñalada por la espalda y rina solo cae al lo golpea y deja a rina en el piso sangrando y karen se acerca a rina gritando pero la herida no se puede sanar muy rapido y deciden ir con orihime y eso hacen van corriendo , rina no pudo sanarse porque la herida era demasiado profunda.

"rina-chan!"-dice orihime acercandose

orihime la empieza a curar pero todos estaban preocupados por la pelea entre ichigo y dave pero rina despierta y les dice.

"no se preocupen, ichigo va a estar bien pero a un precio muy alto"-dice rina

"que tratas de decir one-san?"-dice rukia

"ichigo volvera a perder sus poderes"-dice rina

todos sorprendidos por lo que dijo ,mientras con ichigo, el le daba cortes con su espada hasta el punto de querer matarlo pero ichigo los esquivaba con eso ichigo y dave estrellaron sus espadas y destruyeron todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y en eso dave dice.

"malditos, los matare a todos por haber matado a reina"-dice dave furioso

ichigo lo termina de una sola vez y le entierra su espada dos veces, dave solo cae desapareciendo mirando a ichigo y con ojos de odio todo regresa a la normalidad , ichigo regresa con los demas y los ve pero rukia lo mira con tristeza. en eso deciden regresar al sereitei para recuperarse.

"ichigo,¿estas bien?"-dice rukia

"si solo pienso en el objetivo que lo obligo a hacer esto"-dice ichigo

"fue el amor que le tenia a reina, el queria lo mejor pero no penso que en realidad le estaba haciendo daño"-dice rina ya mejor

ellos se quedan pensativos pero en eso ichigo cae al piso gritando.

"¡ICHIGO!"-dice rukia

rina va por alguien para que lo ayuden. un rato despues ichigo despierta y ve a todos a su alrededor, en eso se para.

"¿donde estoy?"-dice ichigo confundido

"en nuestra casa, idiota"-dice karen

en eso ichigo se para y abre la puerta para dejar entrar el sol y los volta a ver sonriendo y los demas asienten y salen felices aun sabiendo que va a perder sus poderes prefiere pasarlos con sus amigos.

**bueno hay termina la saga de las symphogear, a mi me gusto no se a ustedes pero ahora viene la saga de el libro maldito, que va estar muy buena y todo se va a poner romantico y sorprendente, revelaciones y mas**

**ahora si puede decir a esta saga **

**FIN.**


	14. Chapter 14

ahora** publicare**

**opening"ichirin no hana"**

* * *

><p>capitulo 14<p>

la saga del libro maldito

POV normal

Ha pasado dos meses desde que ichigo derroto a dave, rina ahora es miembro del 6 escuadron y su pelo ahora esta suelto y llega hasta la espalda es lacio y con un fleco de lado y otro mas chico del otro, ella ayuda con el papeleo y fue asignada para recolectar informacion pero ahora hinamori y matsumoto estaban platicando.

"oye hinamori, ¿como el capitan y tu conocieron a rina?"-dice matsumoto

"bueno hitsugaya-kun y yo estabamos paseando y rina se cayo en frente de nosotros y desde hay nos hablamos"-dice hinamori

"oh que raro encuentro, no haz hablado con ella desde que regreso"?-dice matsumoto

"no ella ahora es la que informa a el primer escuadron"-dice hinamori

Ellas siguen hablando, mientras rina se dirigia a la prision 8 por el escape de un reo y al llegar un guardia la espera.

" gracias por venir ,rina-san"dice el guardia mientras la guia a la celda del reo que escapo

"¿de cual reo hablamos?"-dice rina

"de el traidor sousuke aizen"-dice el guardia

"pero como escapo!?"-dice rina desesperada

"no lo sabemos, solo cuando vimos ya no estaba"-dice el guardia

"entiendo, yo informare al sereitei"-dice rina llendose

ella se dirigio al 1 escuadron, y al llegar entro a la oficina del capitan comandante muy desesperada.

"¿que paso?"-dice yamamoto sentado haciendo el papeleo

"capitan comandante,estamos en estado de emergencia"-dice rina

"¿porque?"-dice yamamoto confundido

"se trata de aizen"-dice rina

despues de explicarle lo que paso sonaron las campanas de emergencia y todos los escuadrones corrian.

"enteindo, comunica a todos los capitanes que habra una reunion de emergencia"-dice yamamoto

" si"-dice rina

en eso la mariposa infernal se encargo de informarle a todos los capitanes y en un segundo todos los capitanes estaban en la sala de reuniones.

"gracias por venir en seguida"dice yamamoto

"si pero que esta pasando, yama-jii?"-dice kyoraku

"es verdad ya que sono la alarme de emergencia"-dice ukitake

"es porque estamos en estado de emergencia"-dice yamamoto

"ya que el traidor sousuke aizen escapo y esta libre"-dice yamamoto

todos los capitanes se quedaron en estado de shock y mas hitsugaya.

"¡es imposible!"-dice ukitake

"no, segun kuchiki rina alguien lo ayudo a escapar ya que se encontraron trozos de reiatsu desconocido"-dice yamamoto

"¿y que quiere que hagamos?"-dice shinji

"quiero que el grupo del capitan hitsugaya vaya a el mundo real a vigilar al shinigami sustituto"-dice yamamoto

"entiendo"-dice htsugaya

"bueno por el momento todos mantenganse en posicion y asi acaba la reunion extraodinaria de capitanes"-dice yamamoto

todos los capitanes se dirigen sus respectivos escuadrones, mientras hitsugaya reunia a su grupo para dirigirse a el mundo real cuando.

"capitan hitsugaya!"-dice karen corriendo hacia ellos con rina llevada a la fuerza.

"¿que paso?"-dice hitsugaya

"podemos ir, rina tambien viene "-dice karen feliz

"karen tus dias estan contados"-dice rina molesta

"despues hablaremos"-dice karen aun feliz

"entiendo pues vamos, sino nos tardaremos mas"-dice hitsugaya

todos entran en el senkaimon y se dirigen a la ciudad de karakura, y de casualidad(**osea yo la hago casualidad**)se encuentran con ichigo mientras esta vigilando la ciudad.

"chicos, ¿que hacen aqui?"-dice ichigo confundido

"venimos en una mision y a la vez para informarte algo importante"-dice matsumoto

"¿que es?"-dice ichigo

"aqui no podemos decirte, hay que ir a otro lugar"-dice rina

"bueno entonces vamos a mi cuarto"-dice ichigo

todos se dirigen a la casa de ichigo, y se meten a su cuarto.

"bueno ahora si te podemos decir"-dice rina sentada en la cama junto a matsumoto

"¿que pasa?"-dice ichigo

"se trata de aizen, el a escapo y es muy seguro que venga por ti"-dice hitsugaya

"¡que pero como ha escapado?!"-dice ichigo paralizado

"no lo sabemos pero alguien lo ayudo a escapar"-dice renji

"si, pero no creo que utilize a los arrancars ya que sabemos como derrotarlos y seria mas dificil para el"-dice rina

"si pero es lo unico que te podemos decir, ichigo"-dice ikkaku

"si entiendo"-dice ichigo

todos se van a donde saben que los recibiran.(ohh rimo yeah)

"rina, ¿donde te vas a quedar?"-dice ichigo

"no lo se, todo fue repentino y no se donde"-dice rina

"ichigo, one-san se puede quedar aqui"-dice rukia

"bueno tal vez ya que ahora hay tres habitaciones, pero no se mi familia"-dice ichigo

"dejamelo a mi"-dice rukia confiada

"no quiero imaginarme"-dice rina

ellos entran y pues rukia habla con yuzu y isshin.

"y apenas descubri que tengo una hermana y ella perdio a sus padres y la dejaron en la calle, entonces puede ser que se pueda quedar aqui?"-dice rukia haciendose la inocente

"¡papa, deja que se quede!"-dice yuzu sollozando

"¡pues claro ella se puede queder el tiempo que quiera!"-dice isshin sollozando

en eso isshin se pega a la foto de masaki.

"mama, eh dado a luz a nuestra 4 hija!"-dice isshin

rukia se voltea a verlos y les alza un dedo, karin nota eso y se rie, yuzu guia a rina a la habitacion donde ella va a dormir con rukia

"bueno al menos estaremos mas juntos"-dice ichigo

mientras nos trasladamos a las noches donde esta aizen, el esta sentado junto a una sombra.

"debo agradecerte por haberme sacado de ahi"-dice aizen

"no es nada, pero espero que me ayudes a destruir la sociedad de almas"-dice la sombra

en eso aparecen 5 chicos y una chica en frente de primer chico tiene el pelo rubio lacio con ojos azules y su nombre es apolo,el segundo tien el pelo negro rizado con ojos verdes y su nombre es naguisa, el tercero tiene el pelo castaño con ojos grises y su nombre es kaito, el cuarto tiene el pelo azul con ojos negros y su nombre tsubaki, el quinto tiene el pelo gris lacion con ojos amarillos y su nombre es mamoru, la chica tiene el pelo verde mas claro rizado con ojos grises y su nombre noel.

"vayan a la ciudad de karakura"-dice la sombra

"si, mirage-sama"-dice apolo

mientras en karakura todos estaban tranquilos pero los 6 sirvientes aparecieron por medio de la garganta, todos sintieron sus riatsu y salieron corriendo.

continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>libro de shinigami.<strong>

**vemos a una chica parada con el pelo negro y lacio corto y un vestido verde de pastel.**

**"hola chicos, mi nombre es yarumi y soy la escritora"-dice yarumi feliz**

**"espera,¿que esta pasando?!"-dice ichigo entrando**

**"no oiste,ichigo?"-dice rukia entrando**

**"que?!"-dice ichigo confundido**

**"ya llego el nuevo guion y la segunda temporada de el libro maldito ya inicio"-dice rukia**

**"¿¡que!?"-dice ichigo**

**"siempre eres el ultimo en enterarte"-dice yarumi**

**"para el proximo capitulo"la batalla comienza" hasta la proxima"-dice yarumi despidendose**

**"¡¿espera!?"-dice ichigo**


	15. Chapter 15

capitulo 2

2 temporada

POV normal

todos corrian a donde se localizaba ese reiatsu, y al llegar todos se reunieron en un lugar apartado ,tambien estaban inoue, ishida y chad, en eso aparecieron los seis sirvientes.

"vaya que suerte al encontrarnos con shinigamis"-dice noel entusiasmada

"¡¿quienes son!?"-dice ichigo

"somos sirvientes de mirage-sama y... aizen-sama"-dice apolo

"¿que quieren?"-dice rina calmada

"no te tenemos que decir"-dice noel apareciendo atras de rina chocando espadas

rina es lanzada lejos y noel va detras de ella.

"apolo, yo me encargo de matarla"-dice noel

"entiendo, hazlo"-dice apolo

"malditos"-dice ichigo apunto de dirigirse a ayudar a rina

"no, ichigo yo puedo tu encargate de el"-dice rina lastimada

en eso rina saca su zanpakuto.

"congela, glimmer"-dice rina liberando su zanpakuto

es con hoja blanca pero la empuñadera es verde y tambien la guardia.

"no creas que soy facil de vencer"-dice noel pero en eso chasquea los dedos y rina esta empapada de sangre

"¿¡pero como!?"-dice rina

"te di 50 veces, y fue facil"-dice noel

rina se para sin jadear y la trata de patear pero es lanzada y todos ven como la sigue noel.

"bueno yo me encargare de el capitan"-dice naguisa

"preparate, matsumoto"-dice toshiro

"no deja que se encargue ella"-dice apolo

en eso ven que rina regresa sangrando pero con algo en el brazo.

"no fue facil ponerla en un transe pero lo logre, solo teniamos que estar solas"-dice noel

"¿que le hicieron?"-dice toshiro

"mi poder es controlar a las persona y hacer alusinaciones como aizen-sama , tu tienes que descurbrir si es la rina de verdad"-dice noel

"bueno deja eso yo voy a pelear con el"-dice naguisa desapareciendo los hologramas

en eso se voltea a hitsugaya y lo golpea por la espalda, pero el le devuelve un ataque con su zanpakuto, toshiro lo lastima pero naguisa sigue de pie, mientras renji empieza a pelear con kaito y libera su bankai. apolo se encarga de ichigo junto a rukia y tsubaki se encarga de ikkaku mientras yuchimika se encarga de mamoru.

"bueno me toco pelear contigo"-dice tsubaki a ikkaku

"si, pero no creo que sobrevivas al pelear conmigo"-dice ikkaku

mientras karen y matsumoto son atacadas por unos hollows,y inoue esta con el gigai de rina y matsumoto.

"prision de ramas"-dice rina lanzando un ataque encarcelando a noel

"no creas que me vas a detener tan facilmente"-dice noel liberandose

"bueno pues yo tampoco soy facil de vencer"-dice rina

pero en eso noel se lanza sobre rina, rina para a tiempo y le lanza un ataque de hielo pero no funciona ya que lo destruye con facilidad y rina no tiene mas opcion que liberar su bankai pero solo lo libera a la mitad, osea que nada mas le salen sus alas blancas.

"increible, no creia que un shinigami podia liberar a la mitad un bankai"-dice noel

rina se lanza hacia ella lastimando a noel, pero noel se enfurece y saca una espada normal pero con mucho poder, y ella se ve envuelta por una sombra que al quitarse revela su forma monstruo.

"yo soy un demonio, ahora puedes ver mi verdadera forma ya que moriras"-dice noel pero en eso...

"Hadou 90 - Kurohitsugi ( Ataud Negro )"-dice rina

noel al tratar de escapar es atrapda por otro hechizo.

"Hadou 61 - Rukujyoukourou ( Prisión Luminosa de 6 Barrotes )"-dice rina encerrando a noel

al desvanecerse el hechizo noel cae muerta al piso y se desvanece, rina al fin la vencio pero sus heridas se abren saliendo mucha sangre de ella pero antes de que empezara a caer es sujetada por su gigai y llevada con inuoe.

"ja, noel fue derrotada, esa engreida"-dice naguisa

"y supuestamente presumia su poder"-dice apolo

"yo que tu no bajaria la guardia"-dice toshiro

"si puedo ya que no me vas a vencer"-dice naguisa atacando a toshiro

mientras ichigo estaba usando su bankai pero estaba exahusto y rukia quedo inconsciente tratando de defender a ichigo pero antes de seguir la batalla, todos los sirvientes sintieron que los llamaban de regreso.

"lo siento, pero ya me tengo que ir"-dice apolo

todos los sirvientes se reunieron y se fueron por la garganta.

"¡regresa!"-dice ichigo

pero no le hace caso y se van, todos se van donde esta inoue ya habia terminado de curar a rina y karen, ahora estaba curando a rukia que fue herida tres veces. ichigo estaba recordando que no los pudo volver a proteger... otra vez. Inoue lo miro con tristeza y celos ya que no lo podia proteger.

Al dia siguiente.

rina se tuvo que quedar en la casa de urahara para sanar sus heridas, mientras ichigo y rukia si pudieron regresar a la casa de ichigo ya que sus heridas no fueron tan graves. Al despertar rukia ve que ichigo ya se habia ido y recordo lo de ayer.

rukia sale para buscar a ichigo y se encuentra con toshiro, matsumoto y inoue.

"inoue,¿que hacen aqui?"-dice rukia

"vinimos a ver como estaban"-dice inoue

"¿no han visto a ichigo"-dice rukia

"no lo hemos visto"-dice toshiro

"¿y one-san com esta"-dice rukia recordando su estado

"ya esta mejor sus heridas sanaron asi que ya podra volver a su rutina"-dice matsumoto

"que bueno, me voy"-dice rukia despidiendose

mientras en las noches, los sirvientes se arrodillan enfrente de aizen y la sombra, la sombra se descubriendo a una mujer de pelo rizado y cabello castaño con un vestido negro.

"mirage-sama, noel fue derrotada"-dice apolo

"si pero apolo di el deseo que quieres pedir"-dice aizen

"si tengo una idea y tiene que ver con esa shinigami llamada kuchiki rukia"-dice apolo

"entiendo tu plan"-dice aizen

mientras ichigo estaba caminando y se encuentra con rina en forma shinigami.

"ichigo, ven conmigo"-dice rina

ichigo la sigue y llegan a una bodega apartada de la ciudad, entran y al bajar las escaleras hay un gran campo.

"esto lo construi hace unos años cuando pasaba por karakura"-dice rina

"¿y para que me trajiste aqui?"-dice ichigo

"necesitas entrenamiento"-dice rina-"y necesitas encontrar tu proposito"

"¿cual proposito?"-dice ichigo confuso

"¿a quien quieres proteger?"-dice rina-"y eso no incluye a karin y yuzu ya que no estan involucradas en esta pelea"

"eso..."-dice ichigo sin respuesta

"tranquilo, aun puedes pensarlo pero por ahora hay que iniciar"-dice rina

ichigo y rina inician el entrenamiento, ichigo sigue pensando en la pregunta que le hizo rina.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>libro de shinigami<p>

"bueno yo soy la unica que sabe que pasara"-dice yarumi con cara malvada

"yarumi, deja que los vas a asustar"-dice otra chica enana su nombre es cinthia

"cinthia ella es mi asistente"-dice yarumi

"no puedo creer que yo saliera de ella"-dice rina

"¿como?"-dice ichigo confundido

"si rina es lo opuesto a mi y por eso la cree y karen es lo opuesto de cinthia"-dice yarumi corriendo por toda la habitacion


	16. Chapter 16

capitulo 16

POV Normal

por ahora nos trasladaremos con algunas aventuras de los demas estaba jugando con sus amigos y toshiro tambien estaba jugando, despues de un rato termina el partido.

"gracias, toshiro por haber jugado"-dice karin

"si"-dice toshiro

en eso oyen un estruendo que viene de lejos y toshiro sale corriendo y karin lo sigue cuando llegan ven a un espiritu apunto de ser atacado por unos hollows, toshiro se pone en forma de shinigami y empieza a atacar a los hollows mientras karin va a donde el espiritu pero en eso un hollow la ataca y toshiro no puede ir para ayudarla y antes de que el hollow la ataque es congelado.

"vaya no puedo creer que no usaras tu shunpo"-dice la sombra

"callate"-dice toshiro

y esa sombra era rina.

"¿no estabas entrenando a kurosaki?"-dice toshiro

"si pero karen se quedo con el"-dice rina

despues de matar a todos esos hollows.

"rina-onee tu tambien eres un shinigami"-dice karin

"si"-dice rina llendose

"espera, tu sabes donde esta ichi-nii"-dice karin

"¿Y?"-dice rina voltandose a verla

"por favor llevame con el"-dice karin

"¿y para que?"-dice rina-"si vas el se preocupara y se desconsentrara de su entrenamiento"

"pero..."-dice karin sin habla

"rina tiene razon"-dice toshiro

karin no dise nada mas y se encamina a su casa,rina se va a lejando y toshiro tambien se va.

Al dia siguiente.

karin se levanta y al salir ve a rukia a punto de salir.

"rukia-nee, ¿a donde vas?"-dice karin

"eh a ver a los demas"-dice rukia confundida

"a lo siento"-dice karin decepcionada

karin se va a dar un paseo aun pensando en su hermano cuando rina se pone en frente de ella.

"karin, tienes un momento"-dice rina

karin y rina se sientan en una banca.

"yo se que quieres ver a tu hermano, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que solo lo podras ver una vez ya que es peligroso que estes ahi"-dice rina

"lo entiendo pero yo solo quiero saber como esta y donde"-dice karin

"entiendo si eso es lo que quieres"-dice rina parandose y agarrando a karin de la mano

rina se lleva a karin a donde esta ichigo, al llegar karin llama a ichigo.

"karin,¿que haces aqui?"-dice ichigo

"que bueno que estes bien, ichi-nii"-dice karin

"lo mismo digo"-dice ichigo

"¿pero porque no me dijiste?"-dice karin

"lo siento pense que era lo mejor"-dice ichigo disculpandose

karin se va mas tranquila a su casa.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>libro de shinigami<p>

"bueno para el proximo capitulo va a ser un especial de navidad"-dice yarumi

"oye pero lo tendras que hacer saliendo de clases"-dice cinthia

"si lo se"-dice yarumi

"pero lo mejor es que va a ser una parodia"-dice yarumi

"¿¡que dijiste!?"-dice ichigo sorprendido

"si lo dije en la ultima reunion pero ichigo no fue"-dice yarumi burlandose

"el nombre del capitulo va a ser"la sociedad de la navidad"-dice yarumi

"muy divertida no se la pierdan"-dice cinthia despidiendose


End file.
